


Dean-o

by Blurry_desolation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, De-Aged Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Little Dean, Loving Castiel, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurry_desolation/pseuds/Blurry_desolation
Summary: Castiel’s blue eyes sparkled as he looked at his baby all bundled up in his crib in a blue footed onesie cuddling his little pink stuffie, lemonade.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean looked through the bars of his crib.“Daddy”, Dean whined the sound, drawn out. “Daddy!”, Dean's voice was sharper this time, more clear. Dean quieted at the sounds of footsteps walking up the wooden stairs, his daddy was coming. “hello baby how was your sleep?” Castiel’s blue eyes sparkled as he looked at his baby all bundled up in his crib in a blue-footed onesie cuddling his little pink stuffie, lemonade.

“Good daddy” Dean looked away shyly yawning cutely “look at Wemon daddy” Dean giggled as he held up his light pink poodle, showing Cas. Dean watched as a smile spread itself across his daddy's lips. Cas took a few more steps and lowered the side of Dean's crib. “can't find paci daddy” Dean grumbled. Dean watched as his daddy moved the blankets in his crib pulling them down to expose a full body of fuzzy baby blue and a bright pink and blue pacifier. “Here you go baby boy,” Cas said while placing the Pacifier into his baby boy's open mouth. Dean lifted his arms holding them in the direction of his daddy “uppies” Cas bent down and picked up his special baby boy, sighing as Dean wrapped his legs around his daddies torso. 

○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

Castiel’s eyes sparkled with love as he placed his baby boy in his highchair, snapping the tray into place, he turned to start making breakfast.

“Castiel”. The blue-eyed man looked up at Dean as he heard his given name fall from the older boys lips. “Hi Dean, it’s nice to see I have you back” he chuckled as Dean detached he tray that kept baby Dean in place. Dean sighed as his onesie encased feet touched the ground. “I’m going to change, is that ok?” Castiel looked up from the scrambled eggs giving Dean the ‘you know the answer to that questioning’ look. Dean was out the door and down the hall in seconds rushing to his bedroom, chucking his paci into his nursery on the way past. 

Dean un-popped the snaps on his onesie as he walked through the door to his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dean has a bad dream. daddy is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING contains non-con

Castiel’s raised voice rang up the stairs “Dean breakfast is ready” Dean stumbled down the stairs in a pair of jeans while holding his shirt, putting it on as he walked into their modern kitchen. Castile chuckled at the sight of Dean's hair sticking up in all directions, wet from his shower. 

The smell of bacon hung in the air. Dean plonked himself at his place at the table sending a quick glance at his high chair. Cas caught Dean looking and chuckled again, placing Dean's bacon sandwich down in front of him. The coffee maker beeped and Castile grabbed both of their drinks putting them by his and Dean's plates. 

Castiel frowned suddenly and began to speak “Dean it's been five days, that's the longest regression in over a year” Dean looked towards Cas a grim expression on his face “I'm fine Cas, really”. Dean looked down at his half-eaten breakfast to avoid his friend's eyes. Of course, Castiel was more than just a friend he was little Dean's daddy and caregiver. 

Dean's thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. Not many people visited so it was either uncle Gabriel, or Bobby Dean mused as he walked to the door. The big door opened to reveal Gabriel. Gabe smiled and pulled Dean; his favorite nephew into his arms. Dean hugged back. 

Castile walked into the foyer to see his brother and Dean cuddling, even while big Dean was cuddly. Gabe looked over Dean's shoulder and smiled at his brother giving him a wink. 

○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

“So how is Dean?” Gabriel looked at his younger brother, Cas looked back with a grim expression on his face, “he is shutting me out again” Castiel’s sigh was audible.  
Gabe smiled softly and put his arms around the worried caregiver, he didn't often say it but he was proud of his brother and the amount he had helped Dean, this was one of those times. “Cas I love you and so does Dean, without you, Dean would be swamped with emotion and would be unable to care for himself, you have thrown him a lifeline I hope you know that”. Looking at his brother Castiel knew that what Gabe said was the truth. “I love you too” he replied, tears running down his face.

○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

His hands were gripping my thighs. Hard. I cried out, unable to move or fight. I know what is going to happen, yet I have no power, no strength. The blond man is stronger than I'll ever be, there is no way that I will be able to get away. 

Dean woke with a start, crying out, blinking away tears. The memories still plagued him years after, how could they not? Dean felt himself slip under, lose control. Dean wanted something, but what? To be free? Daddy that's what he wanted. 

○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

Castiel’s eyes shot open. The baby monitor relaying the sounds coming from Dean's bedroom told Cas Dean was whimpering and by the sounds of things he was writhing in his bed. Shit Dean was in trouble. Castile lept out of his own bed and ran down the hall. As Cas approached the door; cream with a blue nameplate on it, he heard Dean wake with a gasping cry. 

Walking briskly through the door Castile watched as Dean slipped into his little headspace, his features becoming relaxed and calm. Dean looked up at the sound of his door closing seeing his daddy standing there he wiped his eyes with the backs of his hands scrubbing away the tears. 

Castiel spoke and I took a few moments for Dean to register, “how old are you baby boy”? Dean held up three fingers, smiling sweetly. “fwee daddy”. Dean soon found himself in his daddy's arms face nuzzled in Castiel’s neck. Gabriel walked in just as Dean was being put into a diaper “is the little one all right? Cas hummed “I think he is now, but I'm worried this is the third time this fortnight not to mention he spent a week of that little”. Castile had a grim expression plastered across his face. Gabriel hadn't seen his brother so worried about anything in quite a while, not since Dean's first regression.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't posted in a while I procrastinated then got really sick. This chapter is quite short sorry. Hope you enjoy

Gabriel was sitting in the living room thinking when he heard his brother. “Gabe can you bring up Dean's bottle, it's in the microwave” 

The bottle was warm in Gabriel’s hand as he walked up the stairs. He heard Dean babbling to his daddy, giggling and mumbling. “unca Gabe has bottle?” Dean asked in his sweetest, and most cute voice. Face partially hidden behind lemonade. “You guessed it buddy” Gabriel exclaimed while dramatically bring the bottle from behind his back, causing Dean to clap and giggle.

Cas took the bottle that was being offered to him, to give to Dean. Dean latched onto the nipple of the bottle like his life depended on it, suckling the warm sweet liquid into his mouth with gusto.  
Dean looked at his daddy, smiling around the bottle's nipple.

After no time at all the bottle was empty, but even then Dean continued to suckle. Cas slipped the bottle from between Dean’s lips and replaced it with one of Dean’s pacifiers, placing the nearly sleeping boy into his crib. Just before leaving, both father and uncle kiss Dean on the head, wishing him a silent goodnight.

○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

The pacifier felt calming in Dean's mouth, and he sighed in contentment. Dean was In his crib on his back soft blue sheets tucked snugly around him. Dean's hands, that had come free from the blankets were being inspected, Dean looked at his fingers and hands with awe how did they move like that? 

Dean felt the unpleasant tingling feeling just before he was hit by a sneeze. 

○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

The mug of coffee was warm in Castiel's hands, the bittersweet liquid helping Castiel wake. A sneeze brought Cas back to the real world, his baby was awake. Pulling back the blankets Cas left his warm bed for the second time that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to post a picture of Dean's teddy Lemonade, but my computer sucks, but I'll keep trying.


	4. lemonade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is coming soon.

this is lemonade Dean's teddy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean packs a spaz.

“Dean, you have mail”. That was odd Castiel hardly ever bothered him while he was working in the garage and over mail. Really? With a sigh, Dean put down his oily cloth and reached for his water bottle. Holding one of the two handles loosely he took a short drink. Why on earth did Cas make him use a sippy cup in the garage, while he was big? Wasn't it to do with breakages or something? Oh who cared anyway?

Dean stood, cup in hand and slowly made his way towards the house humming the tune to the song that had been playing on the radio in the garage. The back door was open and Dean made his way inside, walking to the sunny kitchen where he knew Castiel would be.

“Dean you really need to drink more water, especially if you are working” Castiel chastised while stirring one sugar into his coffee. Dean walked towards the sink while unscrewing the lid of his drink bottle to fill it up. “I’m not thirsty da-Cas” Dean grumbled, “Dean this is not acceptable, this is the fourth time today that you have disobeyed the rules and it will not be happening again, you are going to sit on the stairs and have a think young man”. Dean knew that this was going to happen eventually, he had been testing Cas today, not obeying rules, talking back and ignoring Cas as much as possible. The only reason that Dean had come inside was to get the GPS that he had ordered the other day, to go into the Impala. 

Castiel places the teaspoon into the sink and took Dean by the arm leading him firmly but gently to the stairs, giving him a small nudge towards the bottom step. Dean slumped down with a huff, staring past Castile’s hip into space. Cas looked at Dean for a second and turned to go back into the kitchen. 

What had started this? Castiel wondered as he took a sip of hot sweet coffee. He could hear Dean shuffling around on the stairs, but ignored it. “Hey little bro what ya thinking about”, Castiel flinched as his brother stepped into the room, bags full of groceries in his hands. “Dean’s being a little shit” Gabe hummed “a little shit or a little shit?”  
“He i-” Castiel was cut off by Dean “Castiel for fuck sake why am I sitting on these stairs, I can do whatever the hell I want. Stop controlling my fucking life. The front door slammed and both Castile and Gabe were on their feet, running after him.


	6. Chapter 6

The motor thrummed as Dean pulled out of the driveway, and onto the quiet road, fast. Dean was fuming, how had he let himself become so reliant on Castiel? Why couldn't he be a big boy and look after himself? Dean shook the last thought from his head as he looked at the rearview mirror to see Gabe's car driving 200 meters behind his own, Cas in the passenger seat. 

Dean’s phone started ringing and he looked at it, it was Cas, of course. Picking up the damned device he turned it off, throwing it back onto the bench-seat beside him. His eyes flicked up to the mirror and back to the road as he neared the intersection heading into town. Hopefully, the 200-meter gap would put a decent amount of cars between him, Cas and Gabe.

○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

Castiel could feel the tears sliding silently down his cheeks as they drove after Dean. The shock of what Dean had said was finally sinking in, ‘I can do whatever the hell I want. Stop controlling my fucking life’. The words kept echoing through his head. Was he really controlling Dean’s life? 

Castiel flinched as Gabriel laid a hand on his shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze. “You, my dear brother need to stop thinking about what he said and concentrate on getting him back home”. Castiel picked up his phone hoping Dean would pick up.

○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

Dean ducked down a small side road, pulling up into a car park that was out of view of the main road, he watched Gabriel’s car drive past. Dean sat thinking for a minute. He decided to go back past the house and head to the nearest town for a day or two, then move on again. 

Dean put the car in gear and drove back to the main road turning left, heading towards home. Or at least it used to be home. There was an ache in his chest as he drove past his road, continuing out of town. Reaching forward Dean fiddled with the dial on his radio trying to find some decent music. 

○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

“Gabe pull over for a minute would you, we need to think about this” Castiel said dropping his phone into his lap, Dean had turned his phone off, yet Cas hadn't stopped calling. Gabe indicated, then pulled over into a parking bay on the side of the road. “Where would he be likely to go?”

○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

The signs read 20 km till the next town. Dean sat looking out the windshield at the slight winding road, while he drove. After some time dean reached the small town, parking at a petrol station to get fuel. Reaching over he opened the glove box pulling out a wad of cash. Just before paying Dean grabbed a bag of chips.  
○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

The hotel was shit, to say the least, but it was better than sleeping in the back seat of the Impala or wasting all his money on a better place to sleep for one night. Anyway, he had grown up in these stingy little motels like this one. Dinner had been all right, takeaways had nothing on Cas’ cooking. Cas shit, Dean had been selfish and he knew it, but it was for the best. Wasn't it? 

○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

Castile couldn't sleep, not with his baby gone. Gabe had been so helpful, cooking dinner and doing dishes while looking after Castile. He had cleaned Dean’s room and nursery just to distract himself, letting the tears fall freely.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Dean moved on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a little on the short side I have writers block :(

It had been six weeks and no one had seen or heard from Dean Winchester, he had disappeared off the map. Gabe had ended up calling his boss and working out a plan so that he could stay with Cas and still work. Currently, he was sat at the table, laptop in front of him, typing furiously. As a writer, Castiel didn't have to worry about taking leave or calling his boss. he was his own boss, as he liked to say. 

 

○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

 

Dean’s hands were sore and calloused from holding the shovel as he had been digging for about two hours. Propping the spade against the barn wall he headed inside.

 

Dean had found a small farm looking for some assistance and had been paying his keep with manual labor and the like. Apon reaching the backdoor to the house Dean shucked off his borrowed gumboots and slipped quietly into the house. Walking down the hall Dean headed to the laundry to wash his hands and remove his overalls. The soap always made him sad, it was the same type that Cas bought, and it was a smell he would always associate with home.

 

Walking into the kitchen he greeted Caroline with a small smile, “hey little miss where's mum at?” the five-year-old smiled “mama is in the lounge” Dean smiled in thanks and walked into the lounge. Maggie was folding laundry and placing it into piles, one for dean, one for each the children and one for Clifford and herself. Just then Clifford walked in and clapped Dean on the back “mighty fine job you’ve done in that barn ma boy”. 

“Thank you, Clifford, it's the least I can do. Would you like me to go and get Max from school?” Maggie stood and left the room to start the dinner prep, shutting the door leaving the two men to talk. “If you wouldn't mind picking him up, I’ll move the cattle.” Dean agreed and walked outside towards the old beaten up ute.

 

Max all but ran to the Ute. “What’s the rush dude” Dean chuckled as Max slammed the Ute door. “There is this new chick in my class, she just transferred, and she’s hot” he gushed. The 16 year old looked really pleased with himself, “and she came and sat by me in class and then a lunch” Dean’s smile was knowing as he grinned at the flustered teen. Dean distinctly remembered the same sort of feelings himself and grinned. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys, I know it's been a while I went to the beach and had no wifi for the whole of the holidays, but I'm back now.

Gabe’s POV 

Castiel was bad, really bad. He hadn't left his bed in a week, cried a lot, and refused to talk unless it was important. His eyes were puffy and red, bloodshot. Dean was still missing. 

In the kitchen downstairs Gabe was putting together a small meal for both himself and his brother. Gabe looked up at the sound of his phone vibrating on the marble kitchen bench, unknown number. 

Gabriel staged the phone of the bench, holding it between his ear and shoulder. “Unca Gabe” with those two words Gabe’s full attention was on the phone, “Dean?” on the other end of the line Dean started to cry, loud blubbering sobs full of sorrow. 

Gabriel was surprised to hear a woman shushing Dean. “hello my name is Maggie, I'm not sure who you are but I'm assuming you know Dean” she spoke just loud enough to be Heard over Dean's whimpering. “Gabe took a deep breath, ”yes, I am Dean's uncle.” The sniffles on the other end of the line where slowly becoming quieter. “we met Dean six weeks ago and he has been staying with us Since he's has cried almost every night and I have been very worried about him.”

Gabriel was making his way up the stairs as he asked if Maggie could pass the phone back to Dean, she complied without question. “hey Dean-o would you like to talk to daddy?” The answer came as an excited squeal. Knocking on cas’ bedroom door he walked inside putting the phone on speaker as he sat down on Castiel’s bed. “Dean, why don't you say hi to daddy?” Cas gasped at Dean's name and again at Dean's antics on the other end of the line. “Daddy daddy daddy I miss my daddy! I want my daddy!”

Maggie sounded as though she was trying very hard not to laugh, for fear of upsetting Dean again. Castile cleared his throat before speaking. “hey baby, daddy Missed you. Where did you go?” dean garaged before speaking, “I ran aways daddy, but deany missed daddy an I wanna come home.”


	9. family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Cas go to pick up Dean.

Castiel was on the edge of crying with joy, a large smile plastered over his clean-shaven face. Gabe was sitting in the passenger seat of the Lincoln, also smiling. It had been a day since the phone call from Dean. 

Dean had ended up four towns away, Cas and Gabe had gotten up early and eaten a quick breakfast, then gotten straight in the car and started driving. “Gabe, can you try and find a place for us to stay for the night? I don’t think Dean would like to sit in the car today”. 

Gabe got out his cellphone and opened google looking for a place for them to stay. “There is a small place just inside the township that looks alright or there is another place but that looks a bit…” he trailed off. “The Damon inn it is. You can’t book online so we may have to stop in there on the way and book a room”. Cas nodded in agreement, sending his brother a smile. 

The men sat in comfortable silence, both watching the road ahead of them. The town was small and elusive, all of the shops on the same road. An old worn sign directed Castiel to the parking for the Damon inn. Both Cas and Gabriel exited the car shutting their doors simultaneously. 

The sliding glass door creaked slightly as they stepped into the inn’s office. A bubbly looking woman sat behind the desk reading something on the old desktop computer, at the sound of the door she looked up, smiling. “Hello, welcome to the Damon inn.” 

Gabe spoke first “Hi we were wondering if we could book two rooms for tonight?” kate; according to her name tag, looked back to the computer screen before looking back up. “What are you looking for? I can give you two standard rooms, bed and kitchenette for 50 dollars a night. 

“Well do that” Cas said nodding as he pulled a 100 dollar note from his brown, leather wallet. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After paying for their room’s the two excited men got back into the Lincoln and started to drive to the address given to them by Maggie. 

They had timed themselves perfectly, arriving at the small farm at ten past one just like they had told Dean they would. Dean was standing at the end of the driveway, jumping up and down. Pure joy was painted across his face, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. Castiel also had tears littering his eyelashes. 

The car pulled to a stop suddenly and Cas flung himself from the car, towards Dean. who was still jumping, and now squealing. Dean was enveloped by Castiel’s arms, and a warm safeness wrapped around Dean. inhaling, Cas could smell a musk on Dean that wasn't normally there. Dean smelled like sweat, pine trees, and other outdoor smells. 

Dean was also inhaling Castiel’s scent, nose and face pressed into Cas’ neck. All of a sudden both Dean and Cas were enveloped by Gabe’s arms, Gabe held them tight pushing Dean and Cas closer together. When Gabe and Cas finely pulled away Dean had tears running down his face in silent streams. “I promise… to never.. run away... again” Dean cried. Cas pulled Dean back into his arms while whispering sweet nothings into the blond's ear.


	10. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long. I feel like I'm always making excuses for why I haven't been writing. I am trying to get some writing done, my writer's block is gone finely.

Dean was snuggled in Castile’s arms. They were back at the Damon inn, Gabe had gone into the small town in search of food (and milk). The boy had been quiet for awhile, not asleep but thinking, if the look on his face said anything. 

For the last hour, Dean had snuggled up to his daddy, wrapped in the strong cocoon of his arms. Both father and son looked up as the door opened, keys jangling in one hand, a bag of takeaways in the other. Dean sniffled in Cas’ arms, sitting up at the smell of hot food. 

Dean smiled almost constantly during dinner, causing him to spill fried rice onto daddy’s lap. Because their room at the Damon inn had no microwave, Gabe heated dean’s milk in a pot on the stove. Dean looked on wide-eyed at the stove and pot. After decanting the milk into a bottle Gabe passed the bottle over to Cas. 

Dean was asleep before half the bottle was drained. Placing the boy onto one of the beds, Cas placed a loving kiss on his baby’s head, kissing the sweet smelling hair. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Cas nearly laughed with joy as the two cars pulled up outside his house; Him and Dean in the Impala and Gabe in the Lincoln, his baby was finally home and safe. 

Dean had fallen asleep during the four-hour drive and was snoring softly clutching lemon to his chest. Thank goodness Cas had remembered to grab her as they left. When Dean had gone missing, Cas had started carrying the stuffed toy around. He had often clutched her to his chest while crying for his baby.  
But the little pink stuffie was back where she belonged, in the arms of one Dean Winchester. Dean had nearly cried in relief upon seeing the teddy, tears welling in his eyes, as he reached to take her from Gabe’s hand. 

Castile got out of the car walking around the back of the car to reach Dean who was sitting in the back seat. Strapped safely in his booster seat. The boy looked up sleepily, smiling at his daddy then staring out the open car door, looking towards the house with longing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY!!!!! I know it's been months. I feel bad. Oops.

Dean was regressed for the first week after being back at the house. The whole ordeal had taken heeps out of the poor boy. He was tired grumpy and had trouble sleeping. He spent most nights Cas’ bed snuggled up to his daddy's side. During the week Gabe noticed how clingy Dean was, not that he wasn't snuggly normally. The blonde boy slept heaps, waking only to eat and have cuddles with Daddy and uncle Gabriel.

Castiel was sitting at his desk finishing some paperwork when the house phone rang. Reaching for the phone he glanced at the number on the display screen, it was not one he recognised. he pressed the phone to his ear, “Hello, is this Castiel Novak?” the voice was unfamiliar to Cas. After confirming his name the man introduced himself. “hi, my name is Sam Winchester I'm calling in regards to my brother.” 

Cas was shocked, to say the least. Dean had never mentioned having a brother. Dean hadn't really talked about any family members at all. Ever. Back when Cas had first met him, Dean had flinched at a mere question about family, eventually, Cas had stopped asking so he didn't upset the boy.   
Castiel ponders on what to say, thought were flooding through his brain. “Dean has never mentioned having a brother” Cas stated. Sam let out a sigh over the phone and Castiel could tell that he was deeply worried.

“Why have you only just contacted me?” Cas asked perplexed. “I’ve been looking for Dean since he went missing but I have only just found your contact,” Sam replied with a sigh. There was a long pause and neither of the men spoke.

Sam spoke suddenly, “how is Dean?” The question caught Castile by surprise but he replied, “He is not great”. Cas paused then spoke again, “he has atavistic regression, did you know about them?”   
“He has what?” asked a very perplexed Sam.   
“He has age regressions, he regresses to a children's mindset”.   
“Do you know if that is why he ran away?” sam enquired.  
“Yes I believe it is, I feel like he had a bad experience and that set it off, he doesn't talk about it and he regresses immediately when you push for answers. I think that sometimes he feels frustrated that he doesn't have an ‘adult’ way of dealing with his feelings.” 

The door was opened quietly and Gabe stepped into the room carrying a sleepy baby in a dinosaur onesie, and a bottle of milk.


	12. Chapter 12

Gabe made his way over to the armchair, bubba snuggled in his arms, head buried into his uncle’s neck. He looked almost asleep but not quite. Cas looked at his baby with concern, the boy was pale and was drooped over Gabe, clinging tight. “just hold the line a moment Sam,” Castiel requested. “Gabe this is an important call, could you take Dean to the lounge, I’ll come out in a bit,” after finishing he mouthed, ‘it’s about Dean.’ Gabe promptly left the room again with a nod, causing Dean to whine and snuffle.  
“Sorry Sam, I didn’t think that Dean would like to hear your name, even while regressed.” Cas frowned. Castiel could hear Sam shuffling around on the other end of the phone, “no problem, could you tell me about his,” he paused, “… regressions,” he asked sounding uncomfortable.

So Cas explained, he told Sam of how he had found Dean walking down the road in the middle of nowhere at one in the morning, and had offered him a ride to the nearest town. By the end of it, both Sam and Cas were crying, Sam had also explained that he had finally managed to leave his abusive father behind and had begun to look for Dean, he also expressed a strong desire to see his brother again. Cas and Sam both decided that Cas would bring the topic of Sam up with Dean, but he wouldn’t push.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

That night in bed, Cas couldn’t sleep. He had been thinking about what Sam had told him about his dad, about how they were treated as children. About how Dean had looked after Sam as a child. Suddenly, it was all too much for him. Leaping out of bed Cas threw a robe on and left his room, heading for Dean’s.  
Dean opened his eyes as Cas walked into the room. He was lying in his cot, in his favorite paw patrol Pj’s on and lemon in his arms as well as the stuffed rabbit Gabe had given him at some point. Cas reached the cot and hoisted Dean into his arms, the boy’s legs coming to rest around his daddy’s waist. “hey, bub. Can’t sleep?”

Sleepily, he replied, “Na uh, Daddy.” Cas walked over to the couch and sat down placing Dean on his lap. Dean’s heads fell onto his Daddy’s shoulder and his thumb slowly migrated to his mouth. As all parents seem to do, Castiel produced a paci from nowhere and placed it into Dean’s mouth after removing his thumb. Over the years that Dean had lived with Cas, he had noticed that Dean always sucked his thumb very aggressively. Cas had found it strange at first, but he had taken to always carrying a pacifier on him always.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The next morning, Gabe walked into the nursery to find father and son snuggled on the couch, both fast asleep. Dean snoring and dribbling around his orange paci, and Cas clinging to Dean, hugging him close. After snapping roughly 50 pictures, Gabe went and gently shook his brother's shoulder.

Cas woke with a grumble, running his hand through his tasseled blond hair. At this movement, Dean also woke. His hair was a mess, not that that was unusual, with strands sticking up all over the place. Both looked highly sleepy and confused, Gabe used this to his advantage, snapping many more adorable pictures of the two. When Dean became aware of Gabe’s phone he glowered and covered his face with both hands, accidentally making himself even cuter. This prompted Gabe to take even more photos.  
“Unca Gabe, stop it, wanna sleep!”


End file.
